In the realm of power electronics, many topologies require symmetric and anti-symmetric switches as building blocks for motor controllers, inverters, converters, etc., some of which are shown schematically in FIGS. 1A-1D. By switches is meant electrically controlled switches such as solid state switches, i.e., transistors, MOSFETs, IGBTs, etc., or other devices on the developmental horizon. A key factor that adversely affects performance is the residual (parasitic) inductance in the loop between the voltage bus and the output bus. This residual inductance can cause instabilities and oscillations (ringing), particularly at high switching speeds.